A nice Christmas Surprise
by Sianascera
Summary: My Secret Santa story I wrote for A very Supernatural Christmas gift exchange. My giftee wished for JodyxSam.


It happened at a Christmas party. To be honest though, the build-up had been in the works for much longer, but it needed the loosened thrill of eggnog and a table-bending feast to set the final gears in motion. And afterwards Sam couldn't tell why the hell it had taken them so long to begin with.

Jody had invited them for Christmas dinner - home cooked - and neither of them had been able to withstand the lure of a whole-deal holiday meal they hadn't had in - never, in Sam's case.

Dean came because he would never say no to free food, and of course it was Jody and at this point she could have been family for all the trouble she put up with. Castiel came because Dean came, that was as much reason he needed. Charlie came because she had missed out on too many family dinners herself, and because Jody wouldn't take no for an answer. That was also why Kevin came - mostly. It seemed he couldn't resist the Mom-voice either.

And Sam came, well, that was maybe the most intricate reason - and at the same time, the simplest. He came because it was family of course, but mainly he came, because it was Jody. Jody, whose Mom-voice did ungodly things to him, things he shouldn't want but did anyway, until he would try and be obstinate on purpose just to get a firm lecture and the reminder that someone cared.

Jody, whom he stared at furtively until he could give Cas a run for his money when it came to inappropriate staring. Jody who sometimes looked at him with a warmth that reminded him of a mother he never knew, and at the same time it was so much more. She looked at him in a way a mother would never look at her child. In a way that made his insides quiver with something he hadn't really felt since Jess.

So he came, gift wrapped up neatly into sparkly wrapping paper, something Dean had given him a lot of raised eyebrows over, so he had extended the same care to all the other gifts to avoid suspicion. Still, he put one of those fancy bows on top of Jody's when Dean wasn't looking. It was tacky, but he felt the need to do something special. Aside from actually bothering with making an effort to wrap it up in real wrapping paper and not some day-old newspaper.

The only thing he wasn't so sure about was if he actually wanted her to notice it. He might have not been ready for that yet. He could have misread the signs. Just because she smiled at him more than the others, just because she rested his hands on him longer than necessary after a hug, didn't have to mean anything, right?

But thoughts like that were futile, the deed was done and whatever came out of it, Sam would have to face it.

Dinner was great. Not just because the food was delicious, but also because of the company. Both Charlie and Kevin instantly warmed up to Jody's motherliness, having only spoken shortly on the phone before. It was, simply spoken, perfect. And Sam had seldom eaten so much in his life that had tasted this great. He was thoroughly stuffed and satisfied.

The gift exchange was a bit awkward since it was only Christmas Eve and unwrapping wouldn't happen until the next morning, after they met up for Christmas brunch at Jody's. Even though at least half of them were in favor of Charlie's proposal of 'Let's go European style' and unwrap on Christmas Eve.

But Jody was strict, no gift unwrapping until tomorrow, until after brunch, when she would unlock the room with the tree and the presents so that they could get at it in relative peace. Again, Jody's Mom-voice didn't brook any argument. Sam had to take a few deep calming breaths after that, cooling off his suddenly very hot body.

So when everyone said their goodbyes for the night - Jody had offered them all hospitality, but no one wanted to impose after she already cooked dinner - Sam lingered. They stayed in a motel that was close, so Dean could indulge in eggnog consumption without fearing to be stranded. He gave Sam a look that was far too sober and questioning to be comfortable, but he didn't say anything as Sam proposed to stay and help with clean up.

And that, as they say, was that.

Sam felt awkward at first, standing in Jody's living room and asking himself what the hell he was doing. But there was the pleasant buzz of eggnog under his skin, a warm tingle that had him loose and relaxed, even though his mind was scrambling. Jody took one look at him, lingering - almost like a physical caress - and something unsaid passed between them. She waved him into the kitchen and pressed a dish towel in his hands while she let water into the sink.

She had a way about her. Maybe it was the experience that came with being a mother, or maybe it was the job or simply the age. But Sam felt instantly safe, like he could just be himself for a while, lose himself in the domesticity of it all. He didn't need to be strong for Jody, he didn't need to be on edge constantly. Jody gave him directions, pointing out the cabinets for the tableware, drawers for the silverware, all with that soft motherly warmth that Sam craved so badly.

Maybe it was the eggnog. Or maybe this had been brooding between them for too damn long, but Sam found himself standing closer to Jody than strictly necessary. Every time he returned from putting away a stack of plates or a bundle of forks, he stood an inch closer. It made his heart flutter, but the nervousness from earlier was gone. It felt natural to be this close, even more so when Jody started to lean into him ever so slightly.

It happened at random after that. Their fingers would touch when she handed him a bowl. She would turn around to reach for the large pan on the table and inadvertently brush against Sam's side. Sam would lean past her to grab a new towel after the old one was too damp and put his hand on her shoulder for stability - letting it linger there longer than necessary. Her breath would skid over his neck when she turned her head slightly to murmur directions for the pots and pans and Sam's heartbeat would flutter in his chest.

"It's late." Jody said after they finished cleaning up the last of the dirty dishes, and after Sam had wiped down the table under the watchful eyes of Jody. He might have leaned extra far over the table and displayed his backside, but Jody didn't mind at all, judging by the appreciative sound she made. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

"I can't let you go out alone with good conscience." She said and Sam's heart made an honest attempt to join cirque de soleil. It wasn't even Jody's Mom-voice, but damn it did things to him when she became all authoritative with him.

"Are you proposing to walk me to the motel?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised and heart beating frantically. He silently begged her to say no, because if she said yes, this all would have just been a pleasant day dream, and all the tension between them would have been in his head. He couldn't be wrong, he just couldn't.

Jody smirked. Knowingly. And if Sam had been any more fainthearted he would have probably had to sit down. Or lay down probably. "I'm asking you to stay the night." She said, sure and again with that authority he had learned to associate with one Sheriff Jody Mills. She wasn't just asking him to stay, she was expecting it.

And maybe it was the way Jody seemed so damn sure all the time. But most likely it was just the eggnog still singing in his veins. "Are you going to read me a bedtime story?" He must have been exposed to Dean for too long, because he somehow managed to make that sound like some sort of dirty innuendo. He might also have intended it as such.

"Only if you have been a good boy." Jody replied without missing a beat, shooting Sam a glance that he could only describe as promising. Very promising. And then she winked at him. If there had been any doubt so far that they were talking about different things, they were gone now. Sam's gut filled with something tight and warm, something that had nothing to do with the eggnog.

Jody had led Sam up to the first floor and was now heading straight to her bedroom. No guestroom. Sam swallowed. "I'm afraid…" He had to clear his throat and take a deep breath. This was everything he wanted, and now was not the time to be nervous. Jody leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and dear Jesus on a cracker, that stern expectant expression paired with an impatient tapping finger was so close to being too much for Sam to handle it was a miracle he hadn't popped an inappropriate yet.

Sam was filled with a rush of heat and he took a step closer, close enough to impress into Jody's personal space. He leaned his head forwards even more, to bring his mouth into the proximity of her ear and dropped his voice as low as it could go when he whispered: "I've been a naughty boy sheriff." Jody sucked in her breath, turning her head almost enough for their mouths to meet but stopping at the last possible moment.

"Is that so?" She breathed and Sam's whole body shivered at the sensation of warm moist breath over his skin. "What are you going to do? There'll be no presents for children on the naughty list." Sam swallowed. He might have imagined it, but Jody's hand just dragged faintly down his side. Sam swallowed again. He couldn't see Jody's eyes from his position but he could make out every detail on the column of her neck, watching it closely for any reaction as he tentatively put his hand on Jody's hip. She exhaled breathily and seemed to relax into his touch.

Bolstered, Sam continued. "Maybe you can help me with that." He could feel Jody shiver at his words, another soft exhale and then there were lips on his. Warm and moist and Sam felt himself melt. It was chaste, merely a brush of lisp against lips, but it set every nerve end in Sam's body on fire.

"I could." Jody whispered and licked a flat stripe right down Sam's jaw. "God knows you could use a bit of spanking." Sam broke away to get some well needed air, but Jody would have none of it. Her hand gripped tightly on to his butt and she must have used her sheriff skills, because Sam found himself manhandled into the bedroom and against the wall. "But I'm in a generous mood." Jody purred. "I'll drop in a good word with Santa if you promise to be a good boy for me tonight."

Sam pulled in his breath, inhaling the scent that clung to Jody, something warm and sweet. Her hands were fixed on his sides and her hips pressed him against the wall. "What if I want to be naughty?" Sam asked, voice hoarse with the arousal that poured unmistakably through his body. Jody moved her hips slightly and Sam groaned as she moved against his slowly awakening erection. He could feel her hot breath skid over his cheek and then she pressed her lips against his skin.

"Do I have to use my Mom-voice on you, young man?" It shouldn't be this sexy when Jody talked like that. Sam shouldn't feel the hot flares of arousal simply because Jody said something stern. He shouldn't feel this way about a woman that could be his mother; he shouldn't be attracted to her _because_ she could be his mother.

Alas he was, and nothing in his life had ever felt this good.

Jody shoved her hands behind Sam's back and pulled him towards her, until their bodies were flush together. Sam's breathing was erratic and his erection urgently demanded attention, but right now he couldn't do more than rub furtively against Jody. It was probably all kinds of wrong to do this, but Sam simply didn't care. They were both consenting adults and awkward mornings be damned, he wanted this. And Jody obviously did too.

He groaned in surprise as Jody slapped a hand on his butt, it left a sting that translated into heat that only added to the fire already going on. "I've been a bad boy." Sam was only half aware of what he was actually saying, but the words tumbled from his mouth anyway and Jody's grip on him only tightened.

"I know." She honest to god growled and suddenly Sam found himself backed up against the bed and since Jody kept pushing and there was nowhere else to go, he fell backwards onto the soft cushions. The air rushes out of him with a whoosh and before he can regain his breath, Jody is on him. She was smaller than him, significantly so, but somehow she managed to pin him down regardless.

Her body was firm yet soft in all the right places. Her hips were shapely, covered with a healthy layer of fat that cushioned nicely under Sam's grip. Still he could feel the muscles in her body, a hidden strength that drew him in as much as her warmth did.

Sam rested a hand on the small of Jody's back, the other daringly exploring lower until he squeezed it around her firm butt. She must work out regularly, her legs were strong and compact under his hands and an excited tremor went through Sam's body at the thought of what these legs could do. Jody chuckled breathlessly and ground her hips down into his touch while keeping her lips pressed firmly against his neck.

"Samuel." She gasped, hot breath skidding over Sam's oversensitive skin and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. Sam had never been fond of his full name, less so when he met his namesake, but Jody just had a way with his name. The way her tongue seemed to curl around the syllables, as if she was chastising him while at the same time sighing his name in ecstasy.

And still she was pressing down on him, her small body stalling his bulk like it was nothing, and that alone would make Sam hard if he hadn't already been painfully so. Her lips were sucking on his neck and Sam arched his back off the mattress, lifting them both up and Jody gasped again as his erection pressed in between her legs.

A strangled moan escaped from Sam's lips and his fingers dig into the firm meat of Jody's butt as he sank down again.

"Am I a good boy?" Sam asked breathlessly, heart pounding relentlessly in his chest as his blood seemed to sing under his skin, a constant buzz that had his skin tingle up into his toes. Jody was more than any woman he ever had shared a bed with. Jody was the queen of his dreams, the culmination of his every dirty fantasy and the wish he thought would never come true. He wanted her approval as much as her love and there was not a single doubt in his mind that he would give her everything he had in return.

Jody pushed herself up effortlessly to look down at him. Her eyes were twinkling in the dimmed light of the room and to Sam she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She didn't reply, instead she licked her lips once - slow and deliberate. Sam didn't have time to process much more than that before her hands were under his shirt, dragging over his skin.

"What do you think?" She murmured lowly, voice all smooth velvet and honey and Sam moved his hips pointedly to show her that they better get out of their clothes now. Jody laughed, soft and with her eyes shining and she sat up completely to pull of her blouse in one smooth motion. Sam couldn't help it, he reached up to cup her perfectly shaped breasts, hidden away under a frilly and lacy thing that looked so hot on her; it should be forbidden.

Jody smirked and smacked his hands playfully, but her eyes told him that his touch was more than welcome. Sam was lost in the feeling. The bra was exquisite, black lace with dark purple frills and it felt heavenly under his hands, but it didn't hold a candle to the feeling of her chest below. His hands were huge, by all accounts, but they just fit nicely around her breasts, like they belonged there and nowhere else.

He was so entranced he didn't notice at first that Jody's hands had gone on an adventure of their own. Only when she suddenly tweaked both his nipples simultaneously, did he remember their presence. Sam gasped what sounded more like a moan than anything else, and arched off the bed again. Jody dragged her nails down his chest, shifting slightly so she no longer sat on his erection - trapping it effectively - but on his legs. Sam's hands dropped and he looked up at Jody pleadingly.

She winked and reached back with one hand to undo the clasp of her bra, an action performed so effortlessly Sam felt a misplaced surge of envy. Not that he wasn't able to open a bra, but this was criminal.

Jody's breasts sagged the tiniest bit once their support was removed, but it did nothing to reduce their allure to Sam. He reached up and hesitated at the last moment, suddenly shy if he was even allowed to touch, but Jody simply leaned forward until his hands were full of warm flesh and his brain was too slow to catch up before his hands had decided on their own to squeeze. Jody sighed, not in that ecstatic g-spot way, but more in a content-cat way and he gingerly tried to massage her chest.

He didn't get far though, because Jody popped open his fly with yet another display of criminal ease and the next moment Sam's thoughts were wiped clean as she closed a hand around the bulge in his pants.

"Good boy." She whispered, wiggling her hips slightly and Sam's skin seemed to explode with heat. She dragged a finger over his lips, pushing in as soon as he parted, before she leaned forward, other hand still firmly locked around his erection. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, finger and all in the way. Sam let out a moan that could only be described as filthy. This was exactly the kiss he had been dreaming of for months, dirty yet gentle, all prompted on by a finger.

Jody pulled back, lips still moist and a mischievous glint in her eyes as she dragged the finger down his chest. His shirt still hung off his shoulders but Jody didn't seem to be interested in getting rid of it at the moment. Sam couldn't say it was pressing at the moment.

"You're amazing." Sam exhaled on another moan, not prompted by physical stimulation but by the sheer impact of the situation. He was there, he was finally there. With the woman of his dreams and it all but took his breath away.

"Flattery will get you nowhere young man." She chided and rocked her hips again, a contradiction to her stern words. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight away the building pressure. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and he didn't want to spoil this by coming too early.

"Jody please." He ground out around the finger she had reinserted into his mouth and past the steady shallow thrust of her hips against his erection.

"Yes," She whispered with a hint of darkness. "Good boy." There was some sort of unspoken command there and Sam only too willingly obliged.

"Please." This time it was more of a moan and Jody rewarded him with a hard stroke to his now increasingly uncomfortable constricted penis.

"You're such a good by for me, aren't you Sammy?" Jody purred, leaning forward to kiss him again, chaste this time, almost reverently. Sam was growing impatient, as much as he enjoyed Jody's ministrations, a certain body part of his finally wanted to get it on. But Jody was the boss, and if he needed to abstain for a bit more, he would gladly do it.

Sam dragged his hands up and down Jody's side, gently massaging her breasts every now and then until she was a bit breathless too. Her hair was disheveled, short strands hanging into her eyes, and Sam longed to drag his hands through the mess. Jody shifted her hips again; a clear invite and Sam took a deep breath as he finally ventured down further. Jody wore a tight fitting pair of dress pants, nicely accentuating her form, but the tightness now proved to be a disadvantage as the position stretched the fabric enough to lock the button in place.

As soon as she caught on to what he was doing Jody pushed up and off of him, dropping into a lying position next to him. Sam sighed contentedly the moment the stretch eased and he was able to free the top button. Jody's fingers were busy in the meantime with divesting him of his own pair of pants, a job she did as effectively as she had handled all other things so far.

"God Sam." She whispered breathlessly, leaning back slightly to look at his impressively stretching boxer briefs. Sam halted his own finger's movement to give her a moment. She looked up at him, eyes wide with something akin to wonder. Like she couldn't believe that this was all really happening. Sam's heart beat painfully in his chest and he wanted so desperately to just reach out and hold her against his chest.

"You are amazing." She echoed his words from earlier, slowly pushing down the hem of his briefs until she had dragged the fabric over his cock. There was an almost giddy expression on her face when she ran a finger up the shaft, slow, with enough push to make Sam shiver with anticipation. She looked up at him again, looking rather young for a moment and Sam couldn't resist any longer and he pulled her in for a kiss. She laughed softly, carded her hands through Sam's hair and turned the kiss dirty with ease.

Sam broke away with another moan and really now, enough was enough. He couldn't reap all the benefits; it was time to give something back. Sam coaxed Jody closer, aligning their bodies but leaving enough space between them that he could still reach her. He put a hand on her chin, angling her for a deeper kiss, and while she melted against him, grip softening in his hair, he gently pushed down her pants. She lifted her hips to help him get rid of it without breaking the kiss, other hand sneaking to his back to bring their chests flush together.

He took a moment to pull the rest of his penis free from his briefs, it wouldn't do either of them good if he suffered a severe case of blue balls now because his penis was trapped under his waistband. Jody hummed something into their kiss, or maybe it was a sigh, but the utter content she was radiating was infecting. They were just kissing and Sam was painfully hard, but he could have done this forever without ever regretting a second of it.

Sam stroked his hand down her back, cupping a butt cheek, pressing his fingers into the muscles until she tensed up and he could admire the strength. He drew patterns, circles and angles, and when Jody broke away from their kiss to take a few deep breaths, cheeks flushed and eyes shining he pecked a quick kiss to her nose. He had a thing - a dirty thing for dominant sheriff Jody Mills with the heart of a mother - but he could lose himself forever in this young playful Jody that looked at him like he was the man of her dreams.

"Stop teasing." Jody attempted another growl, but it fell short, lost in the short breathless moans and gasps she let out every time Sam touched her in a sensitive place. She wasn't as aroused as he was, but her skin was neatly flushed and her breath was panting more than it was regular. Still her impatience was clear enough and Sam followed her wish only too willingly and slid his hand between her legs. He gently caressed the insides of her thighs, feeling the steady increase of her breathing pattern, from soft panting to louder gasps interspersed with keening sounds that sent a tingle down Sam's spine.

Her hand tightened in his hair, her lips slack against his as he gently nipped at her lower lip. Jody's other hand dragged down the front of his chest, expertly flicking against his nipples, and Sam sucked in his breath. This was supposed to be about Jody, but it was so unlike her to just lie their passively and do nothing. And it wasn't that Sam had anything to complain.

Jody's underwear felt soft and lacy, like her bra had and after some feeling around he realized that the seams were also lined with frills. He pushed a finger under the hem, teasing the sensitive skin there, but still refusing to touch her where she obviously wanted him to touch - judging by her impatient tug on his hair. She pressed closer and then her hand closed around his cock from out of nowhere and Sam let out a long drawn-out moan. Jody obviously had ran out of patience and after a few quick tugs she dropped her hand again, leaving Sam aching and oh so wanting.

The kiss turned dirty again, Jody using all her experience to make Sam break out in hot shivers all over his body. That was really all the invitation Sam needed. He pushed down the panties, as far as he could and then - finally - dragged a finger over the wet folds of Jody's sex. She shivered and let out a breathy sigh, body going slack under his arms like the final tension had just drained from her body.

Sam was careful, dipping his finger into her wetness before he dragged it over the small nub of her clitoris. Jody's nails dug into the back of his scalp, not painfully, but enough to show her enthusiasm. Her breath puffed out hot against his cheek, faster and faster and when he carefully inserted his index finger her breath hitched deliciously. Jody clung a hand to his shoulder and pushed her hips up into his touch, silently asking for more. And Sam happily obliged.

Jody kept touching his cock, slow strokes, an occasional thumb rub, but never enough to set him off or disrupt him during his task. At one point she reached behind her and retrieved a condom from wherever she had stashed them, but Sam only really realized it when she put it on him with the same easy efficiency she had done everything else with so far.

It was sometime around the point Sam had two fingers neatly inserted, twisting and curling - absorbed deeply in Jody's every reaction, that she - apparently unsatisfied with the procedural development - hooked her legs under his and somehow flipped them over so she was straddling him.

If there had been any doubt in Sam's mind that this could be the most awesome night of his life, they were now officially gone.

Holy Jesus on a nutcracker that was by far the hottest thing Sam had ever witnessed. Jody had kicked of her panties earlier, Sam realized belatedly, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pull this stunt off. But that was the last coherent thought Sam managed, because Jody was very obviously done with waiting. She sat up until she hovered right over the tip of Sam's erection which she was holding in position with one hand, thumb absently stroking over the base.

She found Sam's eyes and hold his gaze for a moment, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted with her still uneven breath and she was smiling the most glorious radiant smile Sam had ever seen. And then she dropped without so much as a preamble.

The feeling was overwhelming. One moment there was nothing, just the painful throb of lacking stimulation and the next he was engulfed in the tightest most delicious heat. He wished he could feel Jody without the condom in the way, but he was glad that she had been cognizant enough to put it on, better safe than sorry, as the saying went. But even with it on it still felt amazing.

Sam actually let out a very surprised keening sound, which made Jody smirk around her own moan she futilely tried to suppress.

"Fuck." Sam ground out as Jody lifted up her hips - all legwork and no arms - and slid down in one smooth motion. He had the short mad thought of apologizing for swearing, but Jody pinched his nipple and either that was a reprimand or her sign of approval, either way, Sam was arching of the bed with a moan.

Jody kept an unrelenting pace, driving Sam almost mad, but there was still something missing. Sam could feel the tremble in Jody's legs, the exertion had to take its toll, and so he stopped her with a gentle hand to her stomach. She looked at him and for a moment Sam was stunned by the whole of it. Here he was, with the woman of his dreams who looked like a goddess, bathed in the dim light of the ceiling lamp, naked skin glistening with sweat, muscles jumping under his hands.

He slid his hand up to her shoulder and then down her arm, a stupid goofy smile on his lips, but it set something in Jody's eyes alight so it was all okay. "Jody." He said, voice hoarse and he had to clear his throat and try again.

"Sam." She replied. No Samuel, and no Sammy. She wasn't the stern mother right now; neither was he the little boy. They were man and woman, equals, and Sam was overwhelmed with warmth. He gently pulled her arm, coaxing her down until she was pressed flush against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

It took a moment to get into the right position, legs propped up and hands supporting her backside, but when he lifted her up, only to follow shortly after with a carefully aimed thrust, she moaned out her surprise. The angle was much better this way and Jody soon clung to him, nails digging into his skin as she gasped out her arousal in short little bouts, too little breath left to support full moans.

Sam could feel the pressure building, steady and slow until he was teetering right on the edge of the cliff. But Jody hadn't reached that point yet, so he forced the sensation back. He tried to vary the angle as much as possible, Jody's body quivering above him, wrecked with the same pleasure that coursed through his veins.

Suddenly Jody's grip on him tensed, her legs clinging tightly around his hips. Her breath stuttered, dissolving into small keening moans and she clenched impossibly tight around him. The sounds alone - the way her fingers dug into his shoulders as she climaxed - could throw him over the edge, but what did it in the end, was the way she moaned his name, just once, but it was enough

It was like a wave crushing through him, breath knocked out of him until he was gasping, whole body shaking as the orgasm coursed through his veins. Jody coaxed him through it, rubbing his arms soothingly, whispering sweet things into his ear, voice still breathless from her own orgasm.

"Damn." Sam laughed, still winded, but undeniably giddy and suffused with a happiness he hadn't known for a long time. Their life didn't invite for joy, so he clung to it all the more. Jody pecked a kiss to his lips, looking down at him with shining eyes, and then another and another until Sam full out laughed and pulled her in for a real kiss. He carded his hands through her hair, adjusting their positions slightly so it was more comfortable for both of them.

It was no surprise that he slept like a baby, wrapped tightly around the soft body of one Jody Mills.

Strangely enough - or maybe not so much, considering who he was dealing with - the morning after wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was one of the best mornings of Sam Winchester's life, if he said so himself. Jody must have woken some time before him, because the bed was empty when he blinked open his eyes. Before he could work through the long lists of reasons in his head why this was probably a bad sign though, Jody returned, wearing a fluffy robe and a tray with a can of freshly brewed coffee.

Up until then Sam had thought he might have dreamed the whole thing, now he was sure he was in heaven. Well, he would have thought that, hadn't he been in heaven already and hadn't it felt so fundamentally different to this.

"Good morning." Jody greeted, warm smile playing on her lips and she dropped gracefully down on the bed next to him, all the while balancing the tray in her hands. His clothes were neatly folded over a chair in the corner, Sam noted.

"Morning." Sam replied, he couldn't help the smile on his lips and when Jody put down the tray and smiled at him, he pulled her in for a kiss - morning breath be damned. She tasted faintly like mint and Sam pulled back as soon as possible, suddenly very aware of the stale taste in his mouth.

Jody only smiled that warm and kind smile of hers, but the moment was destroyed when she spoke up again. "Now finish your coffee young man, the guests will arrive soon." She grinned as she said it and Sam hid a chuckle.

"Yes M'am." he mock-saluted and she swatted him on the arm.

"Don't make fun of me or I'll take your bed privileges away." She looked pointedly down at his sheet-covered lap where a rather prominent erection was visible and Sam blushed. Not so much later he blushed even more as Jody went ahead and took care of it.

The hasty rush to get his clothes on and get downstairs in time to greet their friends was all worth it. Thankfully Jody had prepared most of the food the day before and the plates only needed to be put on the table. It felt a bit weird to be on the host's side (scratch that, it felt incredibly weird since he never had a home of his own) but they all bought his 'it got late so I stayed over' excuse without much doubt. He had had a short exchange with Jody about the matter and they both agreed to keep it a secret until they were both sure that this was serious, which Sam kind of already was but he understood the need for caution.

Caution that Jody seemed to be fond of threatening as she very pointedly put her foot in his crotch during the Christmas brunch she insisted on before the unpacking started. Thankfully she had chosen a long overhanging table cloth that hid both her legs and his distinctly aroused crotch. Again, it was worth it.

Even if that made getting up kind of awkward once it was time for the gifts, but then again no one cared about him anyway, not when there were gifts waiting. He and Dean exchanged another set of questionably useful items that could have been picked up at a thrift shop (they probably were), but it was the thought that counted and at this point it was tradition anyway. Castiel got them all colorful pairs of socks as he had heard that it was a failsafe Christmas present, sending Charlie into near cardiac arrest as she dissolved into a fit of giggles over Kevin's brightly yellow socks with pink stripes. Kevin was not so much amused, but forced a smile anyway to spare Castiel's feelings.

Charlie's and Kevin's gifts were thoughtful and small and Sam hugged both of them very tightly in gratitude. He didn't really need a Star Wars laptop bag, but again, it was the thought that counted, and Kevin's book on Asian ghost lore made more than up for it.

And Jody - sweet thoughtful Jody - gave him a set of warm plaid shirts for the winter, the ones he didn't have to iron, and holy shit they were soft. Not the mass produced in Taiwan soft, but the hand-sewn fluffier than a rabbit must-have-cost-a-fortune soft. And he bet it fitted perfectly too. At least she got Dean something similar (flannel shirts that were just as soft).

He only hoped Jody would like the books he got her. The sales associate at the bookstore had sworn up and down that women everywhere in the world loved 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. And then she added that it was not unusual for the books to spice up a couple's sex life, including a wink and what she apparently had perceived as a conspiratorial smirk. Sam had thought it creepy, but had bought the books all the same, mostly because of lack of a better option, but also because he thought that maybe the gift could serve as a catalyst for, well, something.

In the end it had all happened on its own.

And now Jody was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a definite amused streak to her expression. Her mouth twitched - Charlie had already ducked behind the table and was quietly laughing into her hands - and Sam just looked helplessly from one face to the next, but neither Dean nor Kevin, let alone Castiel, offered any help.

"The lady at the book store said it was a good book." He said with a helpless shrug, which caused Charlie to burst out into full out laughter. Jody suppressed her own laughter with obvious effort, but managed to thank Sam for his present regardless.

Sam could feel a blush creep up on his cheeks. He had wanted to give Jody something special, and while she certainly appreciated his neat wrapping, he very obviously failed to choose the proper content of said wrapping.

"That is like the worst book ever." Charlie snorted from the floor where she had taken refugee after thoroughly laughing her lungs out. "No offense Jody, but seriously Sam? Fifty shades? What, do you think she could learn something?"

"Who knows."Jody said with a shrug. "Maybe I'll still be able to learn something every now and then." She winked at Sam as she said it, and very suddenly Sam was glad that the general interest of the room had shifted away from him and towards the redhead still lying on the floor, now giving an in-depth explanation why Fifty Shades was an insult to the literary world.

They spent the rest of the day lounging in Jody's living room, snacking on cookies and hot cocoa, talking about everything and nothing and just generally enjoying life. And if Jody found a few excuses to lure Sam out into the kitchen/basement/study to 'lend a hand' with something, no one had to be the wiser about the real reason. And if Charlie liked to snicker that it was all punishment for getting Jody a bad present, then that was fine too. He certainly had the hickeys to show for it. And so did Jody.

He stayed behind again when it was time to leave, and for a moment they just stood in front of the closed front door, looking at each other and struggling with a goodbye that neither really wanted to say. They hadn't put a name on their relationship yet and somehow it felt wrong to do so. What they had was good - beyond good - but Sam felt tentative about the longevity of it. Jody had been his dream for a long time, to have it real all of a sudden was, for lack of a better word, scary.

But Jody seemed to sense his inner turmoil, and with the same assuredness he had handled almost everything else, she leaned in to kiss him - long and proper. "Promise me to show your face more often now that I'll know you're alright." Her voice didn't allow any argument and Sam wouldn't have dreamed of even trying.

"I will." He promised, smiling and feeling a strange tightness in his chest. He didn't want to leave but Dean was waiting and they had to bring Kevin back to the bunker where he would be safe and then Dean would go to his room with Cas and Sam would be all on his own. But then he could call Jody and who knew where that would lead to. The thought wasn't so bad in the end.

"I sure hope you do or I'll have to go and drag your naughty ass home personally."

"Is that a promise?" Sam said with a waggle of eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

"I think I was a very bad boy and need a stern word from you sheriff."

Jody grinned and slapped a hand on his butt."Get going, you are insatiable and I am not as young and fit as I used to be."

"I can testify that while the first may be debatable, the second is definitely untrue."

Jody laughed, it was a nice sound that Sam would like to hear more often. "Now go, or do you want your brother to come looking for you." Sam pulled her in for another kiss, just long enough to leave them both pleasantly buzzed.

"Call me." She ordered after another hearty slap to his butt and with that Sam was out the door, goofy smile still plastered to his face.

That was by far the best Christmas he ever had.


End file.
